


Overdose

by princecaviar



Series: Princey Writes WKM Stuff [5]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Gen, Last words, M/M, Overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecaviar/pseuds/princecaviar
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to go like this. It hadn’t been intentional, not in the slightest. He has so much more that he needs to do. He can’t just leave his whole family behind like this. But it’s far too late to do anything.
Relationships: Celine | The Seer/Mark Fischbach (Implied), Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel (Implied)
Series: Princey Writes WKM Stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722097
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxstories/gifts).



~~_ Dear family _ ~~

~~_ I love you all _ ~~

~~_ This wasn’t supposed to happen _ ~~

_ I’m sorry. _

  
  


Damien was dying.

It was easy enough to tell. He’d overdosed a couple of times before, but this- this was different. He could  _ feel _ it. He was so  _ cold _ , and his hands were a  _ dangerous _ shade of blue. 

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. It hadn’t been intentional, not in the slightest. He has so much  _ more _ that he needs to do. He can’t just leave his whole family behind like this. But it’s far too late to do anything. Even if he thought that he could make it to the phone to call for a doctor…

He’d be dead before the doctor even left his house.

So here he was, sitting in his room and writing a note the best he could with his shaking hands.

_ I want you all to know that this wasn’t intentional. This was just an awful, awful accident. Please don’t blame yourselves. _

God he hoped they would be alright. They were all going to take it so  _ hard _ , he knew they were. But at least they have each other. At the very  _ least _ , they have each other.

_ I have so much left that I want to do. You’ll tell the city sorry for me, won’t you? I’m sorry I have to leave so much behind. _

His hands were shaking bad now. He needed to hurry and finish the note. Before his handwriting got illegible.

_ Don’t worry for me. I’ll be in Heaven by the time you read this. I’ll be at peace. _

He hoped so. God would be forgiving, wouldn’t he?

_ I love you all. So much. _

He couldn’t write anymore. The pen fell from his shaking hands and rolled under his desk. God, it was getting hard to breathe. He laid his head down on his desk, making a soft keening sound. God, it  _ hurt _ . He didn’t expect dying to hurt so much.

Now he was getting tired. Fuck. This was it. He was dying. He was never going to see anyone ever again, not until they died too. He was never going to achieve any of his dreams. Never going to help his beloved city again. He starts to cry, silent tears rolling down his face. He lets his eyes slip shut. God, he hopes that they survive without him. He hopes that they’ll all be okay.

He loves them all so, so much.

Damien stops breathing a few moments later.


	2. Push Away The Unimaginable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

Nobody found him until the next morning.

It was Ben who found him, knocking on the study door to wake him.   
  
“Master Damien? Master Damien, it’s nearly 8. Breakfast is in 10 minutes.”

He’d sighed, and opened the door instead of continuing to knock. It wasn’t completely obvious what had happened at first. He looked like he was just sleeping. But then Ben put a hand on his shoulder and realized how  _ cold _ he was. How  _ stiff _ . He paled and hurried back out into the hall. He grabbed a passing maid.

“Call the doctor.  _ Now _ . Don’t let anyone else know what’s happening, don’t panic the mistress and masters.”

The girl scurried off to the phone as Ben stepped back inside the room, heart sinking as he tried to figure out how he was going to tell the rest of the family.

It’s 20 minutes before the doctor arrives, with the maid and the rest of the family hot on his heels. It’s Mark who speaks first, voice demanding even as it shakes a little. The doctor ignores them all and slips inside the study.

“What’s going on? What’s happening? Is Damien alright?”

“Sir, I- it’s best to let the doctor do his job first, and he’ll- he’ll explain.”

“Ben,  _ please _ , just tell us!” That was Celine, her voice a mixture of anger and barely-restrained tears. “Please, what’s going  _ on _ ?”   
  
“Mistress, I’m truly sorry, but I- I don’t want to say something and then be incorrect. I’m sure the doctor will be out soon.”

“God damn it, man, we don’t want to wait for the doctor, just bloody  _ tell _ us!” William’s voice broke as he shouted, praying silently, desperately for his boyfriend to be alright. By a stroke of luck, the doctor steps out then, a grave look on his face.

“I’m sorry to inform you all, but… Mr Leroy has unfortunately passed away.”

It’s William who faints, not Celine, crumbling to the floor as the shock and grief sets in. It would have almost been funny, this big burly man fainting to the floor, if it weren’t for the scream of pure grief that Celine let out, Mark clutching her arm with a white-knuckled grip. As a result, he’s the one who finds his voice first, low and shocked.

  
“ **_How?_ ** ”

“An overdose, if the needle I found on the ground is any indication.” The doctor grimaces. “I liked Mr Leroy. Truly. So I’ll keep the cause of his death quiet, alright? You don’t need the extra stress that would come with his reputation being ruined.”

“Thank you.” Mark’s voice has gone from shocked to robotic, trying so, so hard not to feel like Damien’s death is his fault. Celine starts to cry into his shoulder, and he puts an arm around her waist. “What- what do we do next?”

“I suggest you make this all a private affair and hold a public funeral afterward. Half the city’s going to want to show up.” The doctor’s face and tone are solemn. “He was a good man, regardless of how he died.”

“Who should we call next?”

“A casket company, straight away. It might even be a good idea to hold his private funeral before you announce to the public that he’s passed.”

“Alright. We’ll- we’ll do that.”

At some point, Will had woken. Now he was just sitting with his back pressed against the wall, his eyes lost.

The doctor’s voice is low, glancing uneasily at Will. “I dislike prescribing this particular medication, sir, but- this is an extreme case.” He pulls a notepad from his case, scribbling something down and handing a paper to Mark. “Give that to the pharmacist. Explain that there was a death in the family. They’ll give you instructions for how much to give him and when. It- it should help. Until he processes what happened.”

“Thank you. I- I think you should be going now. So we can- make arrangements.”

“That’s likely for the best. I’m truly sorry for your loss, and sorry that I couldn’t do anything to prevent it.”

“Thank you.”

The doctor hurries away, Ben escorting him towards the door. 

It’s a very, very long time before anyone else moves.


End file.
